gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swimming Pools (Drank)
Swimming Pools (Drank) is a song performed by Kendrick Lamar featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in the enhanced version of GTA V. Lyrics :Bridge :Pour up (drank), head shot (drank) :Sit down (drank), stand up (drank) :Pass out (drank), wake up (drank) :Faded (drank), faded (drank) :1 :Now I done grew up 'round some people livin' their life in bottles :Granddaddy had the golden flask :Backstroke every day in Chicago :Some people like the way it feels :Some people wanna kill their sorrows :Some people wanna fit in with the popular, that was my problem :I was in a dark room, loud tunes :Lookin' to make a vow soon :That I'ma get fucked up, fillin' up my cup I see the crowd mood :Changin' by the minute and the record on repeat :Took a sip, then another sip, then somebody said to me :Hook :Nigga, why you babysittin' only two or three shots? :I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch :First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it :Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it :I wave a few bottles, then I watch 'em all flock :All the girls wanna play Baywatch :I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it :Pool full of liquor, I'ma dive in it :Bridge :Pour up (drank), head shot (drank) :Sit down (drank), stand up (drank) :Pass out (drank), wake up (drank) :Faded (drank), faded (drank) :[Verse 2: Kendrick & his conscience] :Okay, now open your mind up and listen me, Kendrick :I am your conscience, if you do not hear me :Then you will be history, Kendrick :I know that you're nauseous right now :And I'm hopin' to lead you to victory, Kendrick :If I take another one down :I'ma drown in some poison, abusin' my limit :I think that I'm feelin' the vibe, I see the love in her eyes :I see the feelin', the freedom is granted :As soon as the damage of vodka arrived :This how you capitalize, this is parental advice :Then apparently, I'm over-influenced by what you are doin' :I thought I was doin' the most 'til someone said to me :Hook :Nigga, why you babysittin' only two or three shots? :I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch :First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it :Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it :I wave a few bottles, then I watch 'em all flock :All the girls wanna play Baywatch :I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it :Pool full of liquor, I'ma dive in it :Bridge :Pour up (drank), head shot (drank) :Sit down (drank), stand up (drank) :Pass out (drank), wake up (drank) :Faded (drank), faded (drank) :Break :I ride, you ride, bang :One chopper, one hundred shots, bang :Hop out, do you bang? :Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang :I ride, you ride, bang :One chopper, one hundred shots, bang :Hop out, do you bang? :Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang :Hook :Nigga, why you babysittin' only two or three shots? :I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch :First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it :Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it :I wave a few bottles, then I watch 'em all flock :All the girls wanna play Baywatch :I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it :Pool full of liquor, I'ma dive in it :Bridge :Pour up (drank), head shot (drank) :Sit down (drank), stand up (drank) :Pass out (drank), wake up (drank) :Faded (drank), faded (drank) Video Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA V songs